


A New Bond

by YuniKuzumiri



Series: Persona 4 The Girl with the Shadow Eyes [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuniKuzumiri/pseuds/YuniKuzumiri
Summary: A New Bond is a story of Yu Narukami's New friend Suki, Another Bond Card that looks like the same as Sho Minazuki.Suki Terumi is a Lonely Girl.She was living alone by herself without her old friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Never Happen in Yu's Social Links and This is a Made up Story

\--

"Welcome to Velvet Room ,It looks like.. There's a Mysterious New Bond again and someone like the other bond you fought.." Igor Says

"It's a Card of Devil and Angel.." Margaret giggles " looks like a little bit love and mysteries"

"We cannot tell who she is but... she's kind a strange person that looks like a Shadow...that brought in Human World " Igor Says

"It's Because of her Yellow Eyes... Until we meet again .. Yu .. Narukami.." Margaret says

\--  
Yu is going to the Junes and he stoped walking because he saw Sho walking in entrance at Junes. Yu run towards to Sho

"Hey ,Sho i didn't see you comming back here" Yu says

" Yeah ,i just miss this place im missing buying groceries too well " Sho says while picking up some foods

"Hey wanna meet Nanako again? Nanako will be happy if she see you again is it alright to come over to my house again?" Yu say it with a smile and Sho look at him

"Sure i think it'll be nice to see her again i guess.." Sho is looking down while saying it , Yu smiled and Pat his shoulder.

"So see you later in Noon? Sho?"

"Yeah "

\--Noon  
Yu heard someone knocking the door and he opens the door and sees Sho

"Oh you really came "

"Why not? is bad to come here?"

"No it's not bad It's Great you came , Nanako is waiting for you and You got a present who was it to?"  
Sho let him see the gift

"Its to Nanako-chan , I-I know its weird .. but-"

"Its Okay and i didn't see you like this way before but its really great"

"Okay can i come in now?"

"Oh yes ,Sorry" Yu moved to side so Sho can come in . Nanako look at Sho and hug him quickly

"Its so nice to meet you again ! i miss you so much " Nanako say it with excitement

"Its so nice to meet you too Nanako-chan .." Sho say it with a smile . Nanako pulled him to sit down beside her .

"I haven't seen in few years Sho-san , Where have you been? "

"Uh.. i came to see my friend and i missed her too and anything else happen well .."

"Wow! Your a good friend with her Sho-san, What is she look like ? "

"Um.. Red hair like mine but a lil darker and she's rich and her name is Mitsuru"

"Mitsuru? i think she's nice to meet her hehe " Nanako smiled

"So that present, who you going to give that present?"

"Its to you Nanako-chan"

"Oh Thank you !"

Nanako opens the present quickly  
" Its a Bracelet and Teddy Bear! its so beautiful and i love it !"

"Really ..?"

"Yeah! i never thought this present and its really beautiful"  
Yu smiled while watching them and Sho looks happy with it

"Oh i have to go"

"Where are you going ?"

"I just really have to go , Its really important "

"Okay well Take Care Sho-san"

Sho stands .  
" Are you in hurry ?"

"No not really i just want to go home and you know.. "

" Okay and here"

Yu give him some piece cake in box

" Nanako made it but i know you would like to eat this "

" Yeah , Thanks bye "Sho leaves

"Bye" Yu waves at him while he's leaving  
-Morning

Yu is walking on the street and thinking if everyone is doing fine and yet Yu saw a girl with Green short hair and Black skirt with white uniform with violet ribbon .Yu followed her and says

"Wait! " the green haired girl stops and Yu stops beside her

"Um.."

" My name is Yu , Yu Narukami and you ? "

"Suki.." She looked down

"Is there something wrong ?"

"N-no nothing wrong... "

"Are you new here? "

" Well no , few years i live here "

" Oh i see Its nice to meet you Suki"

"I-its Nice to meet you too.."

Yu laughed a lil "You’re not talking to everyone sometimes, Are you?"

"Yeah.. Im not used to talk everyone but im okay to be alone and i have some friends"

"Oh That's good where your friends come from? "

"from Kyoto "

"That's far away from here in Inaba are you gonna be alright in here? "

"Yes im alright ,Dont worry im good at being alone here "

"Are you going straight at Junes? "

"Yes "

"Okay im going with you because im going straight at Junes too"

"Okay ,Oh and .. i never seen any person like you .. "

"Why?"

"Um.. just forget about it .. "

While walking straight on Junes ,Yu saw Sho walking straight at Junes too Yu called him

"Hey Sho!!" Yu is waving at Sho

"O-oh hey uh.. "Yu runs towards at Sho

"You forgot something to buy do you?"

"Yea" Sho looks at Suki

"Hey Suki come here"

"O-oh right .. " Suki run towards at Yu and they started walking together

"Sho this is Suki and Suki this is Sho " Yu says

" H-hi ..Its Nice to meet you "

"Hello and .. Nice to meet you too"

Sho is looking away to much and Yu Notice it

"Um.. Sho did something happen?"

"N-Nothing Happen.. Why?"

"I think You two met"

Suki shocked " What ? i didn't met him b-before we just met like now .."

Sho looks embarrassed . And Yu looks so curious on him

" Sho ?you met her before aren't you?" Yu smiles while says it

"N-no .. " Sho is blushing

"Um ..did you know Yukiko-san ..?"

Yu looks at Suki

"Yeah i know her she's my friend"

"I met her before , She looks happy about something but i don't know.. "

Yu cuts "Since how many years when you live here in Inaba?"

" 1 year .. i mean 4 years and i was in the hospital in 1 year in half well"

"Oh .. "

Yu thinks Suki is like Sho that past years but he doesn't still know why

" Um Suki .. Why are you in the hospital that day ? "

" Its .. its a long story.. " Suki looks down while Sho listening to there conversation

"You're like me in the hospital like shit that your always on the coma laying down and do nothing"

"You were ?"

"Yeah Its kind of a long story too" Sho looks away again

Yu asked Suki

" Did you go to high school after you left the hospital ? "

Yu think its not like the same as Sho

"No i didn't go to school , Im just learned a little lessons from my brother um i mean .. he's not exactly my brother.."

Suki says with sad face ,Yu pat her shoulder " Its alright to call him your brother but you like him like a brother-"

" No I don't like him... and he really don't like me too..."

Yu stay back a lil from Suki

" Oh sorry... didn't mean to say that .."

Yu says it while looking down

"Its Okay .." ,when they came at Junes and buy some foods and staffs after they done .

"Bye !, See you again Sho and Suki"

"Bye" Suki and Sho says while there leaving .Yu got some recipes for breakfast and dinner but Yu is thinking if they were alright while there gone.  
-Tomorrow

Suki was looking at her pictures with glare face .She put it down and lock her house and go somewhere fresh.

Suki was walking beside the River And She saw Sho is reading a book while sitting on Stairs.  
"I-i have to go home before he notice ..." Suki whispers

Sho notice Suki walking faster and he stops reading the book " Hey Suki !" Sho called Suki.She stops " O-oh hey ... H-how are you ..? " She say it with a nervous smile . Sho goes towards on Suki " Where you going?"

"G-going home .." Suki is nervous talking Sho

"Heh , There's no need to be nervous but is there something wrong?"

"N-no not really I-i'm just shy talking to someone .." She looks away

Sho blushes " T-tch ... You don't need t-that kind faces !"

" E-eh?! why..?"

" B-because ..! Its r-really c-cute .. "

Suki blushes and walks away and go straight home .

"h-hey ! wait !.. i-i .. didn't m-mean t-to..."

Suki stops "I-its okay i just really have to go ... Bye !" Suki walks quickly

" ... I think she'll hate me "  
\--

Suki was walking faster straight at home and Yukiko called her " Wait ! Suki !"  
Suki Stops " Y-you called me ?"

"Of course i called your name "

"O-oh.. Sorry .. "

" You walk fast and your face was red , I think i called you in Three times"

" S-sorry Again... I-i was out of my mind.."

" Its Okay and here " Yukiko give Suki some Sushi in Box

"D-did you made this ..?"

"Nope , My mom made it for you because you look new in town "

"O-oh... Thanks ..."

"Your welcome aand.."

"Wanna go in Junes tomorrow ?"

"S-sure.. I'll go" Suki smiled

"Great ! I'm with my friends there at the Food Court at Junes "

"Yu is your friend right ..? I met him yesterday .."

"Yes he's my friend"

" A-And Sho ... "

"Sho? You mean the guy with red haired and X scar on his face?"

"Yes.."

" He'll come too at the food court too"

" Oh... I-i see.."

"See you tomorrow ?"

"Y-yeah.."

" Oh i gotta go,i forgot to do something "

" O-Oh .. Okay .. Bye .."

" Bye ! " Yukiko runs

Suki continue walking.  
\--

Yu was walking straight at home and holding a sushi in a box

" I think Yukiko made this... "

Yu saw Sho walking while he's looking down

" Yo ! "

Sho turns around and sees Yu

"A-ah.. Hey... "

Yu runs towards to Sho

" What happen?"

" I-i just met Suki before .. She was walking fast.."

"Really?"

" Yeah i think she hate me "

"What? Are you kidding me ? Suki is not like that"

" Oh... " Sho looks away

" Are you going home too?"

"Yeah and I'll meet you tomorrow with your friends, right?"

"Yes"

"Okay see ya tomorrow then bye " Sho walks

" Bye " Yu is thinking in a moment

" There's something whispering me but i don't know what it says maybe it's my imagination ,Oh i should go then " Yu continue walking

\- Tomorrow

Sho was sitting and playing in his phone while waiting

" Yu didn't tell me the time .... I've been waiting for hours now.. Oh"  
Sho saw Suki looking around where everyone is

"Hey ! Suki!"

Suki looks at Sho

" O-oh... Sho .. where's everyone?"

"They didn't tell the time so i came here in the morning"

"O-oh i see ..." Suki sits beside Sho

"How many hours are you here?" Suki says

" Um ... 3 hours i think"

"Ohh.. "

" Did you hate me yesterday?"

" O-of course not.. Why would i hate you ? We just met that day... " Suki holds hair a lil bit

"I never seen any green haired girl before but did you colored your hair?"

" No my hair is always color Green since i was born too"

"Oh.. Its real... "Sho stares

"Um..."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that scar..? Sorry .. if i asked "

" It's Okay ... I got it from a fight.."

"Ohh...I have scar but it was on the right side of my waist like Tiger slashed my waist "

"Tiger ? You mean you've been slashed by Tiger?"

" N-no .. W-well ... It's kind of a long story ... again.."

" I wanna know why your always laying down in the Coma that day "

"Sure ... I'll Tell you ... i can see that i can trust you so.. i'll tell "

"Just tell it.." Sho looks away

" When i woke up seeing in the room i don't know where i am when im there and i can't move my body and speak but i can hear what did the nurse said In Inaba Hospital they said .. And they said my mother brought me there in the hospital"

" It looks really exactly the same but not really same "

" I see... and as i continue it .. when i can speak i asked why im in the hospital and they said they didn't know what happen but they said i was sleep in 1 year in months"

" Sound really exactly the same"

"Um... "

" A-ah .. sorry Continue.."

" Actually I Didn't know that day my mother died... I got shocked and just stare at the nurses and doctor"

"You got mad?"

"N-no.. I mean yes … "

"Um... Okay continue "Sho holds his words so Suki can continue telling her story

"After im all recovered They said that im going to school but i didn't go "

"I see ..Why?"

"I'm not interested on it ... "

"When did you met your friends ?"

" 2 years i think... "

"Hey"

"Y-yes..?"

"What's your mother's name"

"Trini-"

" Suki ! Sho ! Soory that we didn't tell the time but you two are pretty early" Yukiko cuts and friends with her and Yu

"I'm glad you know" Sho says

"Hey who's that girl?"Chie says

"She's Suki and Suki this are my friends " Yukiko says

"U-um .."Suki stands and bows "H-hello..."

"Hii ~! I'm Rise and It's Nice to meet you !"

" I-it's Nice to meet you too.. "

Suki says it nervously

"I'm Naoto ,Its Nice to meet you"

"I'm Yosuke! I'ts Nice to meet you aaand your welcome to come in Junes every time"

"I'm Teddie Kuma! And You have cute face of yours and i wanna be your lady ~"

"Um .. Thanks .. "

" I'm Kanji um.. It's Nice to meet you " Kanji bows

"Its Nice to meet you too Kanji.." Suki bows again

"Yo"Sho says

Everyone got shocked from Sho except Yu and Yukiko and Suki

"D-did something wrong..?"

Suki says

"N-no! N-nothing wrong ! hehe.. " Chie says it

Yosuke whisper Yu

"Yu ,Why Sho is here ..?"

Yu whispered back "You know him?"

"Of course i know him, He's the guy that who put labrys in the tv world and you fought him "

"What ?"

"Don't tell me.. You didn't remember ..??"

" Hey you two there what are you whispering there?" Sho says

" Just a lil problem here Sho " Yu says it to sho

Yosuke whispered Yu again "C'mon.. Why didn't you remember it..?"

"Yosuke" Yu whispered back

"Yeah?"

"It's that true that i fought Sho inside the TV world?"

"Of course"

"Hmm.. that's what is bothering me It’s because im forgeting something .. "

"What?"

"!!"

"Yu?"

"I can remember now .. Yosuke Sho is our friend now okay? he's a good person .. I know that .."

"But-"

"It's Okay Sho changed okay?"

"Okay ... I can trust you because your my partner .." Yosuke sighs and He turned back and said " Our problem is done ! So let's sit then i can't wait to know Suki "

"Sure"

Everyone sits and Sho says to Suki

" Hey Suki "

"Yes?" Suki look at sho

" You didn't complete your mother's name yet "

"Oh It's Trini-" Suki was been hitted behind her head and The Guy says

"I-i'm sorry .. I-i'm just in hurry ! Sorry ! " The guy runs

Suki hold her head " Oww... Its Okay so... my Mother name is-"

"Don't continue it " Sho cuts

"W-why.. ?" Suki Says

" Maybe you'll get hit behind again so"

"Okay..?"

"Suki Your hair is that real or colored?" Chie says

" Yes it's real"Suki says

" Wow.. i never seen green haired before.." Chie says

" Me too .. " Kanji looks at Suki

"I thought there's No Green Haired In real"

"Oh... " Suki looks away

" Come on guys!There's few many green haired remember ?" Rise says

"Suki you can continue your Mother's Name "Yu says

" Don't force her "Sho says

"What? I just want to know, Okay Suki tell me " Yu says

" It's Trinity Glassfield"

" Woaah... Your mother must be american.."Chie says

" N-no my Mother wasn't american .. "Suki says

" What's your mother look like ?" Naoto says

" She's Nice and Pretty and a Blonde curly long hair and green eyes with glasses "

" I think she’s not just pretty but Beautiful!" Rise says

"What's your father's name Sho?"Suki says

Everyone stares at Sho

"Uh... "

Yosuke thinking (It's .. Daidara isn't .. Sho ..)  
Chie thinking ( Daidara.. )  
Yukiko thinking ( I-it's Daidara...)  
Yu thinking ( Let me know... )  
Kaniji thinking ( Daidara...)  
Naoto thinking ( I think it's Daidara...)  
Suki thinking ( He might look like her mother or father ... I'll just know about it... )  
Sho is sweating while everyone is staring at him

" Uh... " Sho says

" What ?" Everyone says

" I don't know if i have father or mother but i want to find out where are they ..."

Everyone sighs

"I see ..."Naoto says

" What's your full name Suki?"Yu says

" Um... Suki Terumi.. "

"Terumi?" Sho says

Sho stares at Suki

"U-uh.... Sho..? A-are you alright..?" Suki stay back a little

"Hm? A-ah.. Im fine .. Sorry.."

Yukiko looks at Suki

"Suki was the sushis are good?"

"Yes ... it was delicious.."

"I'm glad you like it"

Yu looks exhausted and everyone except Sho ,Suki and Yukiko

"I thought Yukiko cooked that sushi... " Yu whispers in mind

Labrys Saw everyone in the court and She shouts at sho

" Found you!!!"

"How long are gonna follow me?" Sho holds his Face while looking down

"Because it's my mission to protect you and investigate ya "

"Not every where i go you're there! didn't you even listen to Mitsuru?"

"Really? Maybe i forgot it"

"When did i saw a robot forgot something...."

Suki smile and giggles and she covers her mouth

"You smiled Suki" Yu says

"O-Oh ... "

"Maybe that's your first time to laugh and real smile"

"It's not my first time ... sometimes my old friends make me smile and laugh" Suki still smiling

"That's good Suki" Yu smiles and everyone too

"Now you've made new friends Suki" Naoto says

"That's true .. I think I’m not gonna be alone here because i made new friends and ... thank you.."

"No need thank us" Sho says

"Why..?"

"We were the one who'll thank to a New Friend"

"That's true, Sho-kun " Labrys says it with a smile

"I see... But still thank you ... that my New friends make me smile and laugh again while my old friends are worrying about me ... Thank you .."

Suki is still smiling then she starts crying

"Hey Sho you made her cry" Yosuke says

"Wha-?! i didn't mean to make her cry or something !"

Suki laughs and everyone too


End file.
